Marvel Super Heroes: The New Heroic Age
Marvel Super Heroes: The New Heroic Age is an American open-world fighting beat'em up role-playing video game based on the characters from Marvel Comics. The game set in PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 2DS, Nintendo 3DS, and Xbox One. Synopsis Characters Playable Characters * Spider-Man ** Alternate Costumes: Black Suited Spider-Man, Iron Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man * Captain America ** Alternate Costumes: WWII Captain America, Ultimate Captain America, MCU Captain America * Wolverine ** Alternate Costumes: Ultimate Wolverine, Movie Wolverine, Classic Wolverine * Iron Man ** Alternate Costumes: MCU Iron Man, Classic Iron Man, Ultimate Iron Man * Hulk ** Alternate Costumes: Red Hulk, Gray Hulk, * Psylocke ** Alternate Costumes: * Thor ** Alternate Costumes: * Black Panther ** Alternate Costumes: * Captain Marvel ** Alternate Costumes: * Star-Lord ** Alternate Costumes: * Thing ** Alternate Costumes: * She-Hulk ** Alternate Costumes: * Dr. Strange ** Alternate Costumes: * Gamora ** Alternate Costumes: * Daredevil ** Alternate Costumes: * Black Widow ** Alternate Costumes: Bosses * Thanos * Dr. Doom * Venom * Dr. Octopus * Man-Ape * Klaw * Dragon Man * Red Skull * Taskmaster * Magneto * Juggernaut * Moonstone * Abomination * Baron Mordo * Shocker * Blizzard * Loki Non-Playable Characters * Nick Fury * Mary Jane Watson * Professor X * Maria Hill * J.A.R.V.I.S. * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Pepper Potts * Odin * Ancient One * Betty Ross * Ka-Zar * Shanna Locations * New York City * Stark Industries * Wakanda * X-Mansion * Sanctum Sanctorum * Avengers Mansion * Baxter Building * Thanos' Throne * Asgard * Castle Doom * Savages Land * Astroid M * Hell's Kitchen * S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier * OsCorp * Hydra Island * Avengers Tower * Danger Room * A.I.M. Headquarter * Triskelion * Ryker's Island Voice Cast * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America * Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Ka-Zar * Luara Bailey - Psylocke * Dave Boat - Thing * Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom * John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury * Diedrich Bader - Shocker * Vanessa Marshell - Mary Jane Watson * Nolan North - Deadpool * Phil LaMarr - J.A.R.V.I.S. * Kari Whalgren - Maria Hill * Frank Welker - Odin * Crispin Freeman - Loki * Robin Aktin Downes - Abomination * Liam O'Brien - Red Skull * Nicole Oliver - Betty Ross * Jim Ward - Professor X * Peter Lurie - Juggernaut * Dawn Oliveri - Pepper Potts * Nnika Futterman - Gamora * Chris Cox - Star-Lord * J.B. Blanc - Taskmaster * Benjamin Diskin - Venom * Peter MacNicol - Dr. Octopus * James Sie - Ancient One * Troy Baker - Blizzard * April Stewart - Captain Marvel * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther * Tara Strong - H.E.R.B.I.E. * Tom Kane - Magneto * Catherine Taber - Shanna * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos * Kevin Michael Richardson - Baron Mordo * Emerson Franklin - Man-Ape * Jennifer Hale - Moonstone * Brian Bloom - Daredevil